


When You Start To Look At Me (A Physical Fatality)

by SereneCalamity



Series: Give In To Him [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, More like a discussion of daddy kink, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Soft Billy Hargrove, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: This thing was going to happen between them, it was just a matter of time.





	When You Start To Look At Me (A Physical Fatality)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the beautiful reception to the first instalment! I hope you enjoy this one! It hasn't been edited yet, that'll happen at some point...  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from Heaven In Hiding by Halsey.

"Well, this is fucking  _thrilling_ ," Billy Hargrove hummed out as he lifted his beer to his lips and took a drink. Steve Harrington glanced over at him before looking back towards the dance floor where Dustin Henderson was making a total fool of himself. But it was okay, because he had the rest of his friends around him, and they all looked just as awkward as he did, so they worked well together. Except for Will Byers, though, who had this strange little spaced out dance that he's doing that actually kind of works.

"Oh, calm down," Steve grinned. "You're just pissed that Max has a  _date_  tonight." Billy's frown deepened. Lucas Sinclair and Max Mayfield had gone out on a couple of dates back in high school, if that's what they could be called, before deciding that they were better off friends, especially when they had such a small, tight knit group of friends in the tiny town of Hawkins, but it seemed as though recently they had reconnected. Tonight, they were  _definitely_  here together, given they had barely let go of one anothers hands, and there had been some kisses exchanged.

Billy's face looked disgusted, and he was pointedly trying to ignore looking at his step-sister, and usually he would be getting drunk, but they were meant to be looking after the younger group of kids, so he had to settle with just two beers.

"As long as he doesn't try any funny business," Billy muttered, and Steve couldn't help but grin again, sipping from his own beer. Max, Will and Mike Wheeler all lived in Los Angeles, reasonably close to where Steve and Billy were, while Lucas lived about half an hour out of the city. El Hopper had been travelling for the past two years and hadn't decided where she wanted to settle down yet, so she had been staying in Hawkins with her father and Joyce Byers and Dustin was in San Diego. They couldn't all get together as much as they used to, but they made a point of it at least once a month, and often Billy and Steve chaperoned, which Billy said he hated, but always agreed to.

"Hey, Billy," came a voice that Steve didn't recognize, and he turned in the bar stool that he was in to look over his shoulder. There was a guy standing there, with platinum dyed blonde hair and a cute upturned nose, freckles sprinkled over it. He looked a little familiar, but not particularly, he had the beach boy vibe going on and that was a  _lot_  of guys in Los Angeles.

"Hey," Billy replied with a dip of his chin and Steve turned back in his bar stool to look across the table at his best friend. So Billy obviously knew the guy. Steve glanced at the two free bar stools next to them, that just had the kids jackets piled on top of them, and he was about to offer to clear one so that Billy's friend could take a seat when Billy gave him a pointed nod. "It was good seeing you," he said. Steve wasn't facing the guy anymore, so he didn't know what his expression was like, but he had paused and greeted Billy, so it kind of sounded like maybe he had wanted a conversation, so Steve could imagine that he would look disappointed.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Just...Someone I hooked up with once," Billy shrugged a shoulder, not looking particularly interested in carrying the conversation on any further. There would definitely be truth behind the  _once_ , given Steve had never seen the same guy twice leaving their apartment early in the morning after Billy had hooked up, although that guy had looked as though he had been interested in a little more.

"He seemed nice," Steve commented as he tipped his beer all the way back to finish what was left in the bottle.

"He wanted me to call him daddy while he was fucking me," Billy commented off-handedly and Steve almost choked on the liquid in his throat. Coughing and dropping his beer bottle back to the table as he tried to clear his throat. Billy looked over at him with an amused expression, one eyebrow arched as Steve processed what he had just heard. For one, he hadn't realized that Billy liked to get fucked, and that was...Sending all kinds of messages to his cock that he shouldn't be getting in the middle of a club when he wasn't even  _drunk_  or  _dancing_. Second—the daddy thing was kind of interesting.

"I, uh..." Steve coughed to clear his throat again, cheeks a little red and glad that there was dim lighting in the club. "I—so you're not into that?"

"Calling someone daddy?" Billy asked, still smirking, as though he knew what this was doing to Steve. "I'm not doing that to someone else. I wouldn't be against, uh, someone calling me daddy though." Right...Steve swallowed hard and there was a swirling purple light just at the right time and Billy saw the way Steve's throat contracted as he did so. "I just...It's a bit more that just a word," he added just as Lucas and Max started coming back over and so Steve was left on his barstool, with a half hard cock and his brain working overtime.

He'd never really thought about calling someone 'daddy' while having sex. He wasn't sure he would be into it with girls calling  _him_  that, and mainly when he had sex with guys, he was the one being fucked, and they hadn't brought it up, and it hadn't crossed his mind.

But with Billy...

_It's more than just a word._

Steve knew what it meant, he knew that there was some context behind the kink, mainly because Stephanie Anders from work was super into it, and they went out and got drinks a few times, and she got chatty after a few. It was about someone looking after you, taking caring of you...Steve could understand why Billy didn't want to call someone that.

"We're going to head home," Max announced, hand twined together with Lucas'.

"I don't think the others are ready to go yet," Billy retorted, looking back at their group of friends.

"They're not, but  _we_  are," Max smirked, and Steve couldn't help but grin, because Billy had made a comment Lucas not trying any funny business, but he was pretty sure that they both knew that it was Max who would be pushing things forward. "It's alright, we'll catch an uber."

"Okay," Steve spoke up. "Just make sure you—"

"Send your a screenshot of the drivers details, send you a photo of the licence plate and text you when you get home," Lucas chanted back to Steve, acting as though he was fourteen again and Steve was acting like his overbearing, second mother. Steve just made a face at Lucas and Lucas grinned back and Max did as well. Neither of the kids looked too drunk, which was good, so Steve wasn't worried about them handling themselves. They were adults now, Lucas was twenty-one and Max would be soon as well, and they would come out by themselves more often than Steve and Billy would be with them. But when they were out with Steve, he still acted as though they were teenagers, because that was the age they always would be in his head.

"We'll catch up with you guys for brunch tomorrow, right?" Max called over the music and Billy and Steve nodded. Max kissed Steve on the cheek and punched her brother lightly on the shoulder by way of goodbye, while Lucas just grinned and waved at them both. They left, quickly getting lost in the crowd, and Steve pulled out his phone straight away, laying it down on the bench top in front of him so that he would see Max or Lucas' message as soon as they sent one through. When he looked up, Billy was looking over at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher, especially in the flickering lights.

"At least she's going home with someone who's been head over heels for her since he was thirteen," Steve shrugged and Billy just rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, those two were always going to end up together," he muttered, and Steve could only  _just_  hear him over the music that was playing. "She's practically got a  _shrine_  built to him at her place." That wasn't true, and they both knew it, there was just one particular section of the wall where all of Max's photos were pinned that happened to feature Lucas, and...It looked just a little bit creepy if it was looked at for too long. "Anyway," Billy slapped his hand down on the table. "I'm going to get a jug of water for when the brats come off for a break and something else to drink. You want anything?"

"I'm good," Steve shook his head and Billy nodded, getting down from his bar stool and heading toward the bar. Steve pulled his fingers through his hair and then looked down at his hands, playing with his fingernails. His nail polish was chipped, it was going to need a touch up before he went into work on Monday. Maybe he could ask Billy to do it tomorrow, after they had brunch with the kids. Billy pretended that painting Steve's nails and brushing his hair was a favor, but he  _offered_  to do it more than Steve asked him to do it.

He liked it.

Because...He looked after Steve, he cared for him.

Steve blinked as that rounded him back to their earlier conversation.

"Here you go, princess," Billy nudged Steve with his elbow, a jug of water in one hand, and two glasses carefully clenched in his other hands. "Lemonade's yours." Steve couldn't help but smile as he took the two glasses from Billy's hand, putting them both on the table with the lemonade just in front of him. His phone lit up with a message from Lucas, with a screenshot of their uber drivers details. Steve sent back a message with the thumbs up emoji and then looked back at Billy, who was putting down the water beside the clutter of glasses that the kids had left before they had gone off to dance.

"Can you do my nails after brunch tomorrow?" Steve asked abruptly and Billy smirked.

"Can't do it yourself?" He teased and Steve just made a face back at him. "Lemme see," he held out a hand and Steve didn't even think before holding out of his hands. Billy took it gently in his calloused hands, like he always did when it came to Steve, and he looked at the colour on Steve's nails. It was a sparkly blue—one that Jessie-Lynn Bolton had requested sometime last week—and Billy liked it. "I get to pick the colour though," Billy negotiated and Steve grinned as he nodded. His phone lit up again with another message, this one from Max, with a photo of the licence plate of the uber that they were getting into. Steve didn't care if it was supposed to all be included in the drivers information through the app, he still wanted photos of the licence plate, _just in case._

Nothing had happened to the kids under his watch, and he was planning on keeping it that way.

"Deal," Steve replied and Billy just lifted his eyebrows by way of reply before looking out toward the mosh pit.

* * *

It was close to two in the morning before Billy and Steve got back to their apartment. They'd taken Will, Mike and Dustin back to Will and Mike's apartment, leaving El with some girl she had met, and Max and Lucas had text to say that they were back at Max's place. Steve  _really_  hadn't been happy about leaving El in the club, but she was an adult now, and El had promised to keep her  _Find My Friends_  location on, and to text when she left and let him know the address of whatever apartment she went back to, saying that she would see them at brunch. Steve still wasn't happy, but Billy had herded him out of the club, El blowing a kiss at him.

The pair of them had a cute relationship, probably the only kid that Billy didn't have an antagonistic one with.

"She'll be fine," Billy assured Steve as he dropped the keys for his Camaro into the weirdly shaped brown bowl that Will had made Steve back in high school in wood work class.

"Yeah, but she doesn't  _live_  here. She's from  _Hawkins_ ," Steve wrinkled his nose. "I mean, I know we're all from Hawkins, but she still lives there."

"And she traveled for how long? I mean, she did that all by herself and she came back all in one piece," Billy reasoned as he walked into their kitchen, taking a glass out of the cupboard and pouring himself a drink. He wasn't drunk, given they'd only had a few beers each, but he was sweaty from the heat of the club, and the cool water went down a treat. When he turned around, Steve was sitting on the back of the couch, the tips of his shoes grazing the ground with his arms folded over his chest, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

Looking adorable, as per usual.

"I guess you're right," Steve mumbled as Billy walked over to him. The jeans that Steve was wearing were sinful, really, clinging to his thighs and showing off his ass, and he had on a loose white shirt that was only tight around his biceps, which had formed a little more since high school. He was slimmer than Billy, more wiry, but he was still strong, still had muscles in all the right places, and then he was soft in all the right places as well.

"I am. We both know it, Stevie," Billy hummed out as he settled down easily on his knees in front of Steve. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Steve, and he knew that his bowed him and basically the image of his submission was probably doing all kinds of things to Steve—especially after how flustered he had gotten at the club. Billy unlaced Steve's first shoe, sliding it off and placing it on the ground, grinning at the hideous brown and yellow socks that Steve was wearing with dancing pineapples on them. He then unlaced and removed Steve's other shoe before looking up at Steve, from under thick, long lashes.

It had been a month since that evening that Billy had admitted to Steve that he got off to him, particularly after their cuddles, and there had been a friction filled moment when Billy's thumb had almost slipped into Steve's mouth in a  _very_  un-platonic way.

Nothing more had happened between them, at least nothing more out of the ordinary, but there had always been a tension between them, even back in high school, although neither of them would have come close to admitting it back then.

Something was going to, though.

It was always going to.

Billy stood up, purposefully between Steve's thighs, resting his hands on Steve's knees, and Steve looked at him through his floppy fringe. The only lights that were on were the ones in the kitchen and then the tiny dim one above their front door, which meant that shadows were falling over both of them, and Billy was blocking most of the light from the kitchen with his body, but he could still Steve's face. Still make out his nose, that Steve always claimed was too big for his face, and his big brown eyes framed with dark lashes, and his beautiful pink mouth.

He'd been wearing a pink gloss when they had gone out that evening, which had made his mouth shine, but it had come off as the night had gone on and he had had something to drink, which was unfortunate, really, because Billy liked Steve with a little make up.

The eyeliner under his eyes was a bit smudged, but it still made Steve's eyes look bigger, and Billy brushed his fingers lightly over Steve's cheekbone, just under his right eye.

"It's me, right?" Steve managed to say softly, his eyelashes fluttering against his eyes closed a few times at Billy's touch.

"You're what, Stevie?" Billy whispered back, leaning in a bit closer, their faces only a few inches apart. He stopped brushing his fingertips against Steve's cheekbones to let them drop down further, in line with Steve's mouth for a brief moment before falling to feather against Steve's jaw, gently scratching his nails against the skin before letting his hand fall even further, moving to wrap itself lightly around the back of Steve's neck.

"You..." Steve took in a shaky breath, eyes big and open again, staring up at Billy. "You'd be okay with  _me_  calling you daddy." As soon the words left Steve's lips, Billy was stupidly hard in his jeans. He had almost forgotten the conversation that they had had back in the club, thinking that they wouldn't talk about it until later. But it seemed as though Steve had put it all together in his head throughout the evening. Billy's breathing came out unevenly as Steve continued. "You...You look after me. Take care of me. You said..." Steve took in another shaky breath, which made Billy's cock throb in his jeans, the fact that Steve was just as affected by this as he was. "You said it was more than just a word and..." Steve drifted off again, teeth digging into his bottom lip and Billy watched the movement before his eyes flicked back up to meet Steve's.

"Baby, you?" Billy began and Steve's eyes flickered shut again and Billy felt the shiver run through his best friend at the pet name. It was always 'princess' and 'Stevie'—that was what Billy called Steve. Not baby. But it had just slipped out. Maybe because it had been on the tip of his tongue for so long. "You could call me whatever you want." Steve's eyes opened again, and the light that was coming from the kitchen, shining over Billy's shoulder, showed off the haziness that suddenly filled Steve's big brown eyes. "But yeah...You're the one I thought about." Steve's eyes seemed to open even more, and then he was leaning forward and pressing their mouths together.

It had been inevitable, but Billy still found himself caught off guard, but Steve seemed to know exactly what he wanted.

Steve's legs came up to circle around Billy's waist, his thighs solid on either side of Billy's hips, feet pressing into Billy's lower back. Steve's lips moved carefully, softly, taking his time with Billy given the blonde hadn't even responded yet, other than his hand tightening around the back of his neck, his fingers pressing in firmly against the back of Steve's head. Steve knew that he wasn't reading this wrong, he could be thick at times, but he  _knew Billy_ , so he licked gently at Billy's bottom lip, trying to coax a response.

And then Billy's brain seemed to come back online and his other hand came up to thread through Steve's thick hair, and his lips responded to Steve's, and Steve's whole body felt as though it had been touched by a live wire.

" _Fuck_ ," Steve whimpered as Billy's hands guided his head gently, tilting it to the side, a thick thumb pressing gently underneath Steve's chin to encourage him to reach further up to meet Billy's mouth. Billy's tongue pressed against Steve's mouth and Steve parted his lips without a second though, letting Billy in. Their tongues rolled together, Billy's searching out Steve's mouth, tripping over his teeth and lapping at the roof of his mouth, and Steve was practically panting within a couple of minutes. Both of them were hard, and from the way that Steve had shifted his body and looped his legs around Billy's waist, they could feel each other. "Billy— _fuck_ ," Steve rolled his hips, purposefully pressing them firmly against Billy's, searching for friction.

"I got you, baby," Billy whispered, and the hand that was in Steve's hair moved, coming between them and fumbling with the button and zipper of Steve's jeans. Just the simple brushing of his fingers against Steve's cock through his jeans and briefs made the brunette twitch and groan and his lips slipped off Billy's, dropping his forehead to Billy's shoulder and sucking in another breath. Billy's hand managed to get inside Steve's jeans, and then under the elastic of his briefs, and then his fingers were circling around the base of Steve's cock and Steve's whole body was seizing up under Billy's touch. "I got you," he repeated softly, and it only took a few jerks of Billy's hand before Steve was coming, all over his hand and the inside of Steve's briefs.

" _Billy_ ," Steve whined and Billy gritted his teeth together, his hand tightening on the back of Steve's neck. His own cock was throbbing and leaking and Billy shifted his hips a little, trying to relieve some of the pressure. But then the heel of Steve's hand was pressing into the crotch of his jeans and grinding down hard and Billy let out a yelp as he came inside his jeans, instantly staining through the denim, given the lack of underwear. Billy slumped forward, against Steve, and Steve let his legs fall and wound his arms around Billy shoulders, pulling him in as close as he possibly could. Billy pulled his hand out of Steve's jeans and rested the back of it carefully on the couch, so none of Steve's come got on the fabric, and took in a deep breath.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight?" Billy asked quietly and Steve let out a little huff of laughter into his neck.

"I thought the happy endings are meant to come  _after_  the cuddling, not the other way around," he said, his voice sounding a little muffled. When he pulled back, though, he looked a little hesitant, chewing down on his bottom lip in a way that he did when he was nervous. Billy's clean hand moved to press against Steve's lip, pulling it free from his teeth. "Didn't think you were the type of guy to cuddle after sex," he mumbled, eyes not meeting Billy's. Billy tucked his fingers under Steve's chin and brought it up so that their gazes met.

"I don't cuddle anyone but you," Billy stated. "I'm pretty sure we established that." Even in the dark he could see the slight pink colour in Steve's cheeks. "Sleep in my room tonight, Stevie," he rephrased and Steve blinked at him before nodding slowly. Billy leaned in again, and he brushed another kiss gently against Steve's lips, chaste and sweet. "Come on, I'll help you clean up." Steve nodded again, and let Billy help him off the back of the couch, the pair of them leaving the lounge quietly, shoulders pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
